Fire and Water
by Amaunet85
Summary: Come along as we follow Rampage and his friend around. Both insane, with an insane taste for violence. It'll be one insane adventure. Rated T for future violence. R/R please.
1. Intro

(( Right. My second fic. It's about Rampage and my own char Hex. Unfortunately, I don't own BeastWars or any of it's characters. I can still wish I did though XD I hope you guys'll like it. I'll try to update every few days. ))

_Intro - An Unusual Meeting._

Some people say it started when she came to meet him on Ancient Earth. Others say it started when they returned from there. But it actually started a long time before that.

The room was only half lit. He had been told it was to save power, but he knew that they just wanted to avoid seeing him. The idea made him laugh whenever he thought about it. And when he noticed his guards shuddering then, he laughed even harder.

It was the sounds of his laughter that welcomed her. She couldn't help but laugh along, even though she had no idea what the joke was. She stopped when she remembered what she had been doing and started thrashing about wildly.  
"Let me goooooo," she demanded, hitting the back of her carrier with her cuffed hands.

She was heaved over the guards shoulder since they didn't trust her when walking anymore. The two guards that had been moved to the medical bay explained why. The guard grunted, signalling for the other guard present in the room to open the cell across from the laughing man.

Once inside, she was dumped unceremoniously. Landing on her butt, she winced and rubbed it before looking around. Another cell, guard, door, guard, another cell, cell with giant bloke, guard, do- cell with giant bloke? Her gaze swept back, coming to rest on the gigantic bot that was now observing her quietly.

She took a moment to take in the broad chest, the powerful hands, his athletic legs and the slim waist. He looked very strong and powerful. His optics looked amused and with the way he was sitting, it was clear that despite being in a cell, he dominated the room.

"Wow mister, you're frigging huge," she commented, grinning with a childlike innocence. Despite the words, it sounded more like a compliment than anything else.

He raised an eyebrow. The female he was looking at was slender in form, skinny to a fault nearly. She had long legs and nice curves. No visible weapons or even weaponcases. Her mouth was covered by a small plate of metal. Overall, she was coloured dark blue and dark red, but her optics were a bright sky-blue.

"I'm Protoform X. I wouldn't be if I wasn't huge," he commented dryly.

"Who?" she had the nerve to ask, tilting her head to the side.

Protoform X blinked. Who? She dared ask who he was? How could she not know?! He was the most famous bot that had ever walked (and destroyed) the streets of Cybertron! His optics darkened as he seethed. Who was he? He'd show her, if she was any closer.

The fembot looked at him innocently. She even smiled. He looked cute, even when angry. She sat up on her knees, resting her hands on top of them as she waited for him to answer. She didn't seem phased at all by the showing on his face, nor by the strain he was putting on his chains.

"Protoform X. Do you not fear me, Maximal? Do you not watch the news?" he asked, his voice icy cold. When she shook her head, his anger grew more. He didn't let her speak as she opened her mouth though. "I've killed my creators and every guard, soldier or staff in the facility five days ago. It took an airstrike and an army to even capture me. And you have not heard of me?"

She shook her head again, but he could've sworn he saw her optics gleam as he mentioned the killings.

"No, I was locked in the isolationchamber then," she said. A shadow passed over her face before she put on a smile again. He could feel the fear in her spark as she mentioned that chamber though. How could she be afraid of that but not of him? She lowered her voice to a loud whisper. "It is a very creepy place. I try to behave... but it's all so boring here. So I hurt a few guards... and now they're all insulted!"

Protoform X felt his anger slowly wash away as she spoke. The way she thought wasn't quite like usual bots thought. It was refreshing. Especially the fact that she really didn't seem to get that Maximals weren't quite fond of having their soldiers attacked.

"What exactly did you do to the guards?" he enquired, a little intregued now. Who knew? Talking to her might actually be fun. And if it got boring, he could always kill her later.

"I tore the arm off the first and beat the second up with it, while the first was spraying mechfluid everywhere!" she exclaimed in one breath, giggling as she did. "The third slipped on it and hit his head, but he still managed to shoot me."

The smile morphed into a pout. Protoform X couldn't help but laugh. The way she described it, it must've been quite a show. And she really seemed to enjoy it too. She grinned at him widely, glad he approved.

"See? _You_ get it.. So why can't they?" she asked, looking over to the guards, who were looking from her to Protoform X and back again with growing worry.

"Child, their minds are uncreative and unintelligent. You can not assume they even catch a glimpse of what you seem to get," Protoform X said, looking at the female in the cell across him.

"I am not a child," the fembot said, getting up and putting her hands into her side. She actually stood up on her toes to make herself look longer. "My name is Hex and I'm fully mature."

"Bodily perhaps," one of the guards remarked dryly. "You're more a child than my own kid is."

The other laughed and the first guard joined in soon after. Hex huffed, crossing her arms angrily. Her face betrayed that the comment stung though. She was very much an open book to read. Protoform found himself smiling. He might not kill her after all.

"If you insult the lady again, you might soon not have a child to find childish," Protoform X said dryly. Immediately, the laughter of the guards seized. He was known to keep his threats. From across the path, Hex smiled at him gratefully. What a gentlebot. Very kind and nice and such. She liked him.

Looking back at the guards, she split open her mouthpiece. Putting a finger beneath her optic, she stuck her tongue out at them. Though the guards had a hard time not to insult her again, Protoform X roared with laughter. No. He would not kill her. He might even set her free.


	2. Chapter 1

((A/N: thanks Skavnema XD I pretty much like her too. She's very silly. ))

_Chapter One: Of Decimals and Puddings._

"I think four," Hex said. She sat against her bed. The wall was much nicer to lean against, but something about the electrically charged bars stopped her from doing so. She watched as one of the guards paced back and forth. These last several days had been incredibly fun. Protoform X was a very understanding guy. He got why she wanted to maim and kill people perfectly.

She grinned to herself, sighing happily. He was very nice to her, and acted like a true gentlebot. It had been specifically fun to see him shock a guard by pulling the guy's head through the bars because the guard told her off for giggling so much. It had been a shame that Protoform X had shocked himself in the process too, though he didn't seem to mind.

He had explained that his spark healed any damage that was given to him. He had shown it to her too. The dents and tiny little craters the electrical shocks had given him had vanished before her eyes. She had clapped in excitement and had moved closer to the bars to see him do that. It stopped being nice when she disregarded the fact that her own bars were charged too.

The laughter of the guards had followed her into stasislock. When she woke up again, she was already back in her cell. Protoform X seemed to be grumpy before he had noticed she was awake again. She had promised him to be more careful around the bars.

"Four? Now you're mocking me," Protoform X said in his deep, rich voice. He had sat down against his bed as well, but he was facing her. The events of a few days ago didn't seem to have phased her much. He had actually been worried. But from what he understood of her stories, she quite often did such silly things.

She was a very innocent creature, bordering on insanity if she hadn't already crossed that boarder. He thought for a moment. Yeah, she had definitely passed that line a long time ago. He found her delightful though. He was starting to understand the Maximal concept of friendship. If ever he had any, Hex was his best friend. She shared his ideas of what exactly was fun and what wasn't.

"No, I meant me. DUH!" Hex exclaimed with a giggle. "For you, I'd say at least twenty. Maybe thirty if they're small. And if they're dwarves, at least fifty!"

Protoform X chuckled. They were discussing how many guards it would take to take them down if they escaped. The discussion was nice for multiple reasons. It meant they could share more of their past experiences, and it made the guards very uncomfortable.

"If cone head over here would attack you, how would you take him down?" he asked, indicating the guard walking back and forth between their cells. Hex sucked on her lower lip as she thought, a thing he had seen her do often when she had her mouthmask off.

"I think I'll cut his main energon vein first," Hex started, "That way he'll spray some blood all around, which is good for the decor. And then I'd bend all his joints in the wrong direction."  
She started listing things using her fingers. She looked at the ceiling quite absently as she did. He was sure she was imagining it too. Sometimes, as she described in detail what would happen, she let out a small giggle.

The guard himself hunched his shoulders, glaring at both of them before finally stopping his pacing. He returned to the other guards. Hex was oblivious to it.

"... And after that's happened, I'll start making these small drill holes in his stomach and put viral worms in them and have them eat him on the in- you really need a nickname."

Protoform X blinked. That was another habit of hers. She'd jump from one subject to the other in a heartbeat.  
"What do you offer?" he asked.

"I dunno. Something short. And cool and such. Something that describes you like you really are," Hex said with a shrug, turning her head in his direction. "You can think up one for me too."

She sucked on her lower lip again as she thought. Her face creased into a frown, which got deeper and deeper with each passing minute. What he wouldn't give to get a peek into that mind. He had no doubt that it was a very complicated, chaotic, but incredibly happy place.

"How about... Puddin'?" she asked with a wide grin.

Protoform X blinked before frowning. He looked at her intendly, but she really seemed serious. How the slag...

"Pudding? Do I look like a dessert to you?" he asked, now actually slightly annoyed at her. It didn't help his mood that the guards were laughing. Hex looked terribly confused at his question.

"Of course not, though I have no doubt that you'd taste blissfully. But.. it fits, doesn't it?"

He could hear the growing disappointment in her voice. She really did think it fitted him then, for whatever reasons she had formed in her mind. He sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. He did not want to see her unhappy. If not for the lack of fun conversation, than for the fact that when she wailed, she wailed very loudly and it hurted his audios.

"Fine, fine," he muttered, "You can call me your nickname."  
The girl in the cell across from him bounced up and down, clapping her hands and simply looking terribly happy. The guards were still laughing. That would have to be adressed.  
"But only you. I will rip the central processor out of anyone else that calls me that."

Hex nodded quickly. She had an exclusive nickname for him! She grinned very widely, incredibly pleased with herself now. The guards seemed to have quieted down. She could understand they were disappointed that they couldn't call him Puddin' as well. It was a very good nickname.

"What about me then?" she asked, tilting her head to a side. "I want a cool exclusive nickname too!"  
Protoform X felt his annoyance grow a bit, but he knew he wouldn't direct it at her. She meant well. And she didn't even realise that Pudding wasn't really a nickname that was stuck to a psychotic serial killer. But somehow, it made sense to her.

"How old are you?" he asked. In all their days of talking, he had never asked her that. Come to think of it, aside from killing sprees and other torture adventures, they had never shared anything of their past. She realised that too apparently, as she looked at him intently. Had he asked the wrong question? She seemed to be thinking really hard.

"Sixteen... I think..." she eventually said, then proceeded to count on her fingers. "Yes, sixteen!"  
She nodded satisfied and smiled again. Protoform X couldn't help but chuckle lightly. How could someone not know their own age for sure? It made the nickname thing really easy though.

"Then it's settled. You'll be Hexadecimal," he said. Soundlessly, Hex repeated the word before squaling and clapping her hands again. She seemed to do that often when she was hyper. Then it suddenly dropped and she tilted her head again, looking at him confused.

"What's a Hexadecimal?" she asked.


End file.
